dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mightiest Radiance! Vegetto Blue Kaio-ken Explodes!
の き！ベジットブルー ！ |Rōmaji title = Saikyō no kagayaki! Bejītto burū kaiōken sakuretsu! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Vs. Cunber |Airdate = September 6, 2018 |Previous = Goku Goes Berserk! The Evil Saiyan's Rampage! |Next = Rage! Super Fu Appears! }} の き！ベジットブルー ！|Saikyō no kagayaki! Bejītto burū kaiōken sakuretsu!}} is the third episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary The newly formed Vegito emerges as nearby, Cunber continues to strangle Future Trunks who is unable to break free. When Cunber goes to finish off his opponent, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and flies directly into the blast to save Trunks. All the while, Fu continues to watch from his laboratory, giddy over the high intensity battle. Having saved Trunks, Vegito orders him to stay back as he heads into battle with Cunber. The two fighters clash briefly with Cunber commenting on how amazed he is that he has found a worthy opponent and that destroying him will bring him enjoyment. Cunber charges up a Désastre Claw which he directs towards Vegito, sending him crashing back into the cliffside. In response, Vegito uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and engages in combat with Cunber once again. Meanwhile, Future Mai assists Trunks in moving away from the battlefield though he mentions how incredible the two battling warriors energy is. As Vegito and Cunber continue to battle it out, Cooler watching from above notices the chain surrounding the Prison Planet beginning to crack. Cunber fired up an even more powerful energy blast than before and Vegito responds by using the Final Kamehameha to counter it. After a struggle on both sides, the blasts cancel each other out though a section of the chain breaks. Cunber launches a Power Ball into the sky which causes him to transform into a Golden Great Ape and fires another blast at Vegito though he immediately splits back into Goku and Vegeta having used up all their power. As Cunber continues his rampage, launching blasts in the surrounding area, the barrier covering the Prison Planet begins to crack though it goes unnoticed by Fu who is eager for the fighting to continue. Major Events *Vegito battles Cunber, using Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in the process. *Cunber transforms into a Golden Great Ape. *Vegito defuse back into Goku and Vegeta *The barrier sealing the Prison Planet begins to crack. Battles *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan/Base/Golden Great Ape) Appearances Characters *Vegito *Cunber *Future Trunks *Fu *Cooler *Future Mai *Goku *Vegeta Locations *Prison Planet Objects *Potara *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Evil Saiyan *Golden Frieza *Golden Great Ape Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, while Vegito and Cunber are fighting, a subplot begins which involves Future Trunks and Cooler coming across Majin Ozotto, going to the Chaos Area and seeing King Cold and the Ghost Warriors. This subplot did not happen in the anime. *In the anime, Vegito uses Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken while fighting against Cunber in his base form. In the manga, he only uses Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken after Cunber transforms into a Super Saiyan. *In the manga, Cunber transforms into a Super Saiyan before throwing the Power Ball into the sky and transforming into a Golden Great Ape. In the anime, he does not transform into a Super Saiyan but still becomes a Golden Great Ape. *In the anime, Vegito has his big energy clash with base Cunber and almost immediately defuses after he turns into a Great Ape. In the manga, Vegito continues to fight for a while afterwards and instead has his big energy clash with Great Ape Cunber, defusing in the middle of it *In the game opening, Cunber transforms into a Golden Great Ape during his fight against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. In the anime, he does so against Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 3 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 003 pt-br:O brilho mais forte! Vegetto Azul Kaioken explode! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes